Gehirn2
Das Gehirn ist zentrales Organ im Nervensystem der Menschen. Als Forschungsobjekt in der Wissenschaft Neurologie ::Siehe dazu Ulrich Schnabel: Die große Neuro-Show. Schwache Bilanz für die Hirnforschung. Die Zeit, März 2014 Gehirn und Rückenmark bilden zusammen das Zentralnervensystem (ZNS). Bei allen Wirbeltierarten wird das ZNS im Embryonalstadium zunächst als Neuralrohr ausgebildet, das nur eine Zellschicht dick ist. Der vordere Teil dieses Neuralrohres, der später vom Schädel umschlossen wird, zeigt schon früh drei Schwellungen: die primären Hirnbläschen. Aus diesen entwickeln sich das Hinterhirn (Metencephalon), das Mittelhirn (Mesencephalon) und das Vorderhirn (Prosencephalon). Im Laufe der Entwicklung des Vorderhirns bilden sich auf seiner rechten und linken Seite Kammern, aus denen später die beiden Hälften (Hemisphären) des Großhirns und das zwischen ihnen gelagerte Zwischenhirn hervorgehen. Siehe auch * Hippocampus *Begriffe: Die Funktionsweise des Gehirns, die Verknüpfungen der Neuronen (Schichten, einzelne Neuronen, Hirnareale), Landkarte oder das Konnektom Name der Darstellung der Gesamtheit aller Verknüpfungen im Nervensystem eine Art Schaltplan. * dazu - Johann Grolle: Gehirn-Schaltplan - Der Mann, der Gedanken lesen kann. In: Der Spiegel 3/2018 vom 18. Januar 2018. (Um das Gehirn verstehen zu können, müsste man seinen Schaltplan kennen, aber der ist gespenstisch kompliziert. Nun hat ein US-Forscher eine Idee entwickelt - mit ungeheuren Folgen: Anthony Zador, Neurowissenschaftler, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratorium auf Long Island) URL des Bezahlartikels - Der Spiegel 3/2018 vom 18. Januar 2018. * Der BrainSpan Atlas ist ein laufendes Forschungsprojekt. ::Der Atlas soll ein umfassendes Verständnis dafür ermöglichen, welche Gene in welchen Regionen des Gehirns während seiner Entwicklung in der Schwangerschaft an- oder ausgeschaltet seien. Es sollen anatomische, genetische und funktionelle Karten des Hirns entwickelt werden. ::Der "BrainSpan Atlas" wird von verschiedenen wissenschaftlichen Institutionen bearbeitet. Alle Daten sind öffentlich auf der "BrainSpan"-Webseite zugänglich. ** http://www.brainspan.org/static/home Homepage des Projekts Das Folgende basiert auf: * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gehirn: Man kann beim Erwachsenen vier Hauptbereiche des Gehirns im Schädel unterscheiden: Großhirn Das Großhirn ist in der Mitte durch einen Einschnitt in zwei Halbkugeln (Hemisphären) geteilt. Zwischen diesen gibt es eine breite Verbindung aus einem dicken Nervenstrang, auch Corpus callosum oder Balken genannt, und weitere kleinere Verbindungen. Seine 2 – 4 mm dicke Oberflächenschicht (Großhirnrinde, Cortex, Rinde) ist stark gefaltet und wäre flach gebügelt fast einen Viertel Quadratmeter groß. Auf dieser Rinde lassen sich die sogenannten Rindenfelder lokalisieren. Man unterscheidet zwischen primären Feldern ''und Assoziationsfeldern''. Erst das korrekte Zusammenspiel verschiedener Felder ermöglicht eine Funktion (wie Wahrnehmung, Erinnerung, Entscheidung, Muskelsteuerung). Zu den primären Feldern zählen zum Beispiel der * visuelle Cortex, der am hinteren Pol des Gehirns liegt und auf dem sozusagen die Projektionen der Sehbahn münden, und der * auditorische Cortex, der der Verarbeitung akustischer Reize dient und seitlich im Schläfenlappen liegt. Assoziative Felder finden sich unter anderem im vorderen Teil des Gehirns. Ihre Aufgaben sind zum Beispiel Gedächtnis und höhere Denkvorgänge. Die Rindenfelder und ihre Funktionen können voneinander abgegrenzt werden, indem man nach Ausfällen (zum Beispiel durch Schlaganfall) die Tätigkeit des Patienten oder durch elektrische Stimulation, mikroskopische und andere Techniken das gesunde Gehirn untersucht. Neben der Großhirnrinde sind aber meist auch andere Hirnregionen/-schichten von Neuronen an einer Funktionssteuerung beteiligt. Es besteht aus zwei Hälften (Hemisphären) und ist für die Aufnahme und Verarbeitung von Sinneseindrücken verantwortlich. Dies geschieht zum größten Teil in der dünnen Hirnrinde (auch graue Substanz, Großhirnrinde genannt). Hemisphären: die beiden Hälften (Hemisphären) des Gehirns - Rechts-, Linkshirn. Dabei übernehmen verschiedene Felder der Hirnrinde unterschiedliche Aufgaben: Fühlen, Lesen, Sehen, Hören, Verstehen, Begriffsspeicher, Riechen und schmecken, Sprechen, Planen, Schreiben und malen, Bewegen. Zusammenwirken mit Kleinhirn und anderen Hirnteilen Großhirnrinde: Lateinisch Kortex, Cortex cerebri: Etwa etwa 1,5 bis 5 mm dicken Außenschicht des Gehirns von Säugern. Die Großhirnrinde ist für höhere Hirnfunktionen wie Lernen, Denken und Gedächtnis zuständig. Balken (Corpus callosum): Bündel von Nervenfasern, das die beiden Hälften (Hemisphären) des Gehirns von Säugern miteinander verbindet. Kleinhirn Auch am unter dem Großhirn liegenden Kleinhirn lassen sich zwei Hemisphären unterscheiden. Es ist zum Beispiel für Gleichgewicht und Bewegungen und deren Koordination verantwortlich. Typisch an diesem Hirnabschnitt ist seine regelmäßige äußere Faltung, die eine enorme Vergrößerung der Oberfläche ermöglicht. Die Nervenzellen des Klein-hirns sind regel-mäßig angeordnet. Das Kleinhirn arbeitet es als Meldesammelstelle für Tastsinn und Tiefensensibilität und überprüft ständig Muskelspannung, Muskelkraft und Muskelbewegung. Da die Art der durchzuführenden Bewegungen auch von der Lage des Körpers abhängt, steht das Kleinhirn in Verbindung mit dem Gleichgewichtsorgan im Innenohr. Dadurch kontrolliert es die Balance und die Koordination der Muskeln und sorgt z.B. dafür, daß wir nicht ständig stolpern. Auch die einmal erlernte Feinsteuerung von Bewegungen und mechanische Fertigkeiten wie etwa Tippen oder Klavierspielen geschieht durch das Kleinhirn. Das Kleinhirn hat für alle bekannten Bewegungsabläufe Programme für die Feinarbeit der Muskeln „gespeichert“, die es über das Zwischenhirn an die Großhirnrinde weitergibt. Dies geschieht über hemmende Nervenfasern. Außerdem ermöglicht das Kleinhirn die räumliche Orientierung. Zwischenhirn Der Thalamus ist der Vermittler sensorischer und motorischer Signale zum und vom Großhirn. Bei ihm laufen alle Informationen der Sinnesorgane zusammen und werden weiter vermittelt. Er besteht hauptsächlich aus grauer Substanz. Der Hypothalamus steuert zahlreiche körperliche und psychische Lebensvorgänge und wird selbst teils neuronal über das vegetative Nervensystem, teils hormonell über den Blutweg gesteuert. Hypothalamus und Hypophyse (wichtige Hormondrüse des Körpers, die über den Hypophysenstiel mit dem Hypothalamus verbunden ist) sind das zentrale Bindeglied zwischen dem Hormon- und dem Nervensystem. Das Zwischenhirn ist beteiligt an der Schlaf-Wach-Steuerung, Schmerzempfindung, Temperaturregulation … . Von den Sinnesorganen Ohr, Auge und Nase führen Nerven über den Thalamus zur Großhirnrinde. Der Thalamus ist dabei eine wichtige Zwischenstation, eine Art Kontrollsammelstation, bevor die Signale die übergeordneten Gehirngebiete erreichen. Hirnstamm Der Hirnstamm ist der stammesgeschichtlich älteste Teil des Gehirns. Er bildet den untersten Gehirnabschnitt und besteht aus auf- und absteigenden Nervenfasern (Weiße Substanz) und Ansammlungen von Neuronen beziehungsweise von Somata (Graue Substanz), morphologisch aus dem Mittelhirn, der Brücke (Pons) und dem Nachhirn (auch verlängertes Mark = Medulla oblongata genannt, da zwischen Rückenmark und Brücke gelegen). Der Hirnstamm verschaltet und verarbeitet eingehende Sinneseindrücke und ausgehende motorische Informationen und ist zudem für elementare und reflexartige Steuermechanismen zuständig. Im Nachhirn kreuzen sich die Nervenbahnen der beiden Körperhälften. Außerdem werden hier viele automatisch ablaufende Vorgänge wie Herzschlag, Atmung oder Stoffwechsel gesteuert. Ebenso befinden sich hier wichtige Reflexzentren, die zum Beispiel Lidschluss-, Schluck-, Husten- und andere Reflexe auslösen. Das untere Ende des Nachhirns schließt direkt ohne erkennbare Grenzlinie an das Rückenmark an (… geht über in …). ;Stammhirn, Hirnstamm : … auch Zwischenhirn, Mittelhirn und Nachhirn. Wegen ihres stammesgeschichtlichen Alters werden Mittel- und Nachhirn zusammen mit dem Zwischenhirn auch als Hirnstamm bezeichnet; sie sind die entwicklungsgeschichtlich ältesten Teile des Gehirns des heutigen Menschen. ;Mittelhirn und Nachhirn : … liegen unter dem Zwischenhirn. Das ist der Teil des Gehirns, der sich dem oberen Ende des Rückenmarks anschließt. Der Hirnstamm besteht aus dem verlängerten Mark, dem Mittelhirn und der Brücke und ist an der Regulation solcher Körperfunktionen wie Herzschlag, Atmung und Schlaf beteiligt. Das Nachhirn, in dem zum Beispiel das Atemzentrum liegt, wird auch verlängertes Rückenmark genannt, weil es ansatzlos in das Rückenmark übergeht. Bestimmte Nerven melden ständig den Kohlensäure- und Sauerstoffanteil im Blut sowie den Dehnungszustand der Lungenbläschen. Nach diesen Informationen wird die Atmung reguliert. Das Kreislaufzentrum verarbeitet Meldungen über den Kohlensäure- und pH-Wert des Blutes sowie Impulse aus den Hauptschlagadern. Danach steuert es den Herzschlag, die Kontraktionskraft des Herzmuskels, aber auch den Kontraktionszustand der Gefäßwände, der den Blutdruck einstellt. ;Brücke, Pons : Brücke heißt der Abschnitt des Hirnstamms, der das Kleinhirn mit der Großhirnrinde verbindet und eine wesentliche Rolle bei der Regulation des REM-Schlafs spielt. Vergleich mit Computern Oft werden Vergleiche zwischen der Leistungsfähigkeit eines Computers und der des menschlichen Gehirns angestellt. Die Vergleiche hinken. Seit das Gehirn als Sitz kognitiver Leistung erkannt wurde, wurde es in der Literatur immer mit dem komplexesten verfügbaren technischen Apparat verglichen (Dampfmaschine, Telegraph). So versuchte man auch, aus der Funktionsweise von Computern auf die des Gehirns zu schließen. Heute dagegen bemüht man sich, die Funktionsweise des Gehirns teilweise auf Computern nachzubilden bzw. durch sie auf neue Ideen zur „intelligenten“ Informationsverarbeitung zu kommen. Im Unterschied zum PC verbessert die Benutzung der Neuronenverknüpfungen deren Leistungsfähigkeit. Bis zum Lebensende haben die Menschen in aller Regel nur etwa die Hälfte der vorhandenen Neuronen überhaupt benutzt. Die Gefäßversorgung Wie das Gehirn mit Sauerstoff und Nährstoffen versorgt wird - Obwohl das Gehirn nur 2% des Körpergewichts ausmacht, fließen 20% des Blutes durch dieses Organ. Diese relativ große Blutmenge ist erforderlich, um das Gehirn mit Sauerstoff und Energieträgern wie Glukose (Zucker) zu versorgen. Das sauerstoff- und nährstoffreiche Blut wird durch ...... ins Gehirn transportiert und über ........... weiterverteilt. Über feinste Gefäßverästelungen gelangt es schließlich an die Nervenzellen. Das dort beim Verbrauch von Sauerstoff und Zucker entstehende Kohlendioxid wird vom Blut wieder aufgenommen und über ............ abtransportiert. Der Kohlendioxidgehalt im Blut steuert gleichzeitig die weitere Zufuhr von Sauerstoff und Zucker. Eine erhöhte Kohlendioxid—Konzentration im Hirn führt nämlich zu einer Erweiterung der Gehirngefäße, so dass mehr nähr- und sauerstoffreiches Blut zu den Nervenzellen transportiert werden kann. Es ist seit längerem bekannt, daß körperliche, aber auch geistige Aktivität den Hirnstoffwechsel und die Hirndurchblutung erheblich steigern kann. Dies läßt sich vor allem im Stirnhirn gut messen. Liquor Das gesamte Nervensystem ist in die Rückenmarksflüssigkeit, den Liquor, eingebettet, die die Nervenzellen mit Nährstoffen versorgt und das Nervensystem gegen Stöße schützt. Der Liquor erhält die Nährstoffe aus den daneben laufenden Blutgefäßen (Diffusion). Nervenzellen Die Nervenzelle, lateinischer Name Neuron, ist eine Zellart, die aus einem zentralen Körper besteht, aus dem eine Anzahl von Zweigen, so genannte Dendriten, hervorsprossen, die Signale empfangen, sowie eine weitere einzelne Faser, das sogenannte Axon, das Signale weiterleitet. Das menschliche Gehirn setzt sich aus ungefähr 1O bis 1OO Milliarden Nervenzellen in der Hirnrinde zusammen. Das Gehirn ist ein komplexes, vielfältig vernetztes Informationsverarbeitungs-System. Seine funktionellen Untereinheiten sind die Milliarden kompliziert mit einander verschalteten Nervenzellen, die täglich eine gewaltige Flut von Informationen verarbeiten. Nervenüberträgerstoff - Neurotransmitter Nervenüberträgerstoff, Med.Lat: Neurotransmitter, sind eine Reihe von chemischen Substanzen, die von den Nervenzellen hergestellt werden und an der Übertragung elektrochemischer Impulse durch die Nervenfaser (Axon) über den synaptischen Spalt hinweg, von Nervenzelle zu Nervenzelle oder von Nervenzelle zu Muskel oder Drüse, beteiligt sind. Siehe auch * BrainSpan Atlas * Funktionsweise des Gehirn, Landkarte oder das Konnektom Name der Darstellung der Gesamtheit aller Verknüpfungen im Nervensystem eine Art Schaltplan. * dazu - Johann Grolle: Gehirn-Schaltplan - Der Mann, der Gedanken lesen kann. In: Der Spiegel 3/2018 vom 18. Januar 2018. (Um das Gehirn verstehen zu können, müsste man seinen Schaltplan kennen, aber der ist gespenstisch kompliziert. Nun hat ein US-Forscher eine Idee entwickelt - mit ungeheuren Folgen: Anthony Zador, Neurowissenschaftler, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratorium auf Long Island) URL des Bezahlartikels - Der Spiegel 3/2018 vom 18. Januar 2018. * Blutversorgung des Gehirns (Wikipedia) *Geschichte der Hirnforschung(Wikipedia) *Wikipedia-Portal: Geist und Gehirn *Synästhesie: :: :Miterregung eines Sinnesorgans bei Reizung (der Reizübertragung) eines anderen, wenn beispielsweise ein Geräusch eine Person Farben sehen oder etwas schmecken oder riechen läßt. Filme In ihrer Reihe "wissen aktuell" sendete 3sat.de am Mittwoch, 18. März 2009, Konzept von Katharina Finger, einen ganzen Abend wissenschaftlich korrekte Beiträge zum Themenschwerpunkt : Schaltzentrale Gehirn. * Das verdrahtete Gehirn (Synapsen, Hirnschrittmacher bei Morb. Parkinson) * Der heilsame Rausch (Wirkung von Drogen) * Die Vermessung der Lust (Wie die Lust auf Sex entsteht? ) * Schuldig oder krank (Wer in einer Strafvollzugsanstalt inhaftiert ist, ist der wirklich für seine Taten verantwortlich? Bedeutung der Emotionen.) * Die Gedankenlese-Maschine (Über die bildgebender Verfahren) * Wer ist Ich? * Schlaue Kinder ( IQ-Steigerung im Mutterleib, im Kindergarten?) * Wissen vom Lernen * Verrechnet - die Anatomie des Irrtums (Warum machen wir Fehler? Kann der Neurologe das frühzeitig erkennen?) * Was bringt Gehirnjogging im Alter * Vergessen (Erklärt eine Grundfunktion unseres Denkapparates, die die täglichen Ereignisse und die Informationsflut sortiert.) * Rätsel Alzheimer (zur Nonnen-Studie) * Enzym QC übernimmt wohl eine Schlüsselrolle bei Alzheimer * Porträt: An Demenz erkrankt - Leben mit Alzheimer * Gesund trotz eines Alzheimer-Gehirns im Endstadium Weblinks * Brain Explorer – Aufbau, Funktionen, Krankheiten des Gehirns, mit vielen Abbildungen (Bei brainexplorer.org, 4 Sprachen) * Gehirn, Informationsportal rund um das Gehirn (Bei www.dasgehirn.info) *IBM stellt künstliches Gehirn vor. (Bei golem.de) Literatur * Olaf Breidbach: Die Materialisierung des Ichs: Zur Geschichte der Hirnforschung im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt a.M. 1997, ISBN 3-518-28876-8. (stw; 1276) * Günter Gassen, Sabine Minol: Unbekanntes Wesen Gehirn. Media Team Verlag, Darmstadt 2004, ISBN 3-932845-71-4. * John Carew Eccles: Wie das Selbst sein Gehirn steuert. Springer, Berlin, 1994. ISBN * Michael Hagner: Geniale Gehirne. Zur Geschichte der Elitegehirnforschung. Wallstein, Göttingen 2004, ISBN 3-89244-649-0. * Sabine Perl, Verena Weimer, Hans Günter Gassen: Das Gehirn: Zwischen Perfektion und Katastrophe. In: Biologie in unserer Zeit. 33(1) 2003, ISSN 0045-205X, S. 36–44. * John von Neumann: Computer and the Brain. Yale University Press, 2000, ISBN 0-300-08473-0. * Oliver Sacks: Musicophilia: Tales of Music and the Brain. Knopf, 2007, ISBN 978-0-676-97978-7. * Richard F. Thompson: Das Gehirn: von der Nervenzelle zur Verhaltenssteuerung. 3. Auflage. Spektrum Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg 2001, ISBN 3-8274-1080-0. * Gerhard Roth: Aus Sicht des Gehirns. Suhrkamp Verlag, 2003, ISBN 3-518-58383-2. * Ann B. Butler, William Hodos: Comparative Vertebrate Neuroanatomy. Evolution and Adaptation. Wiley-Interscience, 2005, ISBN 0-471-21005-6. * Michael Madeja: Das kleine Buch vom Gehirn. Reiseführer in ein unbekanntes Land. Verlag C. H. Beck, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-406-60097-5. * Mark F. Bear, Barry W. Connors, Michael A. Paradiso: Neuroscience: Exploring the Brain. Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Baltimore 2006, ISBN 978-0-7817-6003-4. * Dominique Aubier, The Hidden Face of the Brain, two-volume set, MLL-Publishing, 2010, ISBN 2-916599-02-9. Kategorie:Neurologie Kategorie:Anatomie Kategorie:Neuro